


"Yeah, I went there!" Ideas

by Saya_Star



Category: Gravity Falls, Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon), Hetalia: Axis Powers, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Transformers - All Media Types, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya_Star/pseuds/Saya_Star
Summary: Here are my ideas in which it may or may not become stories!
Kudos: 8





	1. Iron and Flames AU

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own XS, GF, Transformers or Reborn!

Starscream (Epistemus), Drift (Primus), Jazz (Adaptus), and Preceptor (Solomus) joins the fray for different challenges. Hot Rod is Tsuna’s trainer since he too possesses firepower. Inspired by Tit for Tat by MYTH & ROID

I don't own XS, Transformers, or Reborn. The Festival of Five came from <https://iopele.tumblr.com/post/126789434877/festival-of-the-five-masterpost>.

How did he do it? - Jack

I beg your pardon? - Optimus Prime

How. Did. He. Do it? How was he _accepted_ to join the festivities?? - Jack

He asks for one thing. - Megatron

YOU GAVE A GREEN LIGHT FOR TSUNA TO JOIN A CONTEST WHICH WILL GET HIM KILLED?!?!? - Jack

No killing’s aloud. I think you should give him more credit. You know what he is capable of. - OP

 _He’ll be fighting against giants!! How did he get the green light to enter???_ \- Jack

You have his wish to thank for that. - OP

What do you mea- …Oh, _that wish…_ \- Jack

‘That wish’ refers to Tsuna’s Make-A-Wish back when he was 10 years old. From when he wants to be a robot at age 7. At the time, Earth is adjusting themselves to work alongside Cybertron with world leaders, Prime, and Lord High Protector on stage. The Cybertronians were having the same problem as the countries: energy shortages. It was then Jazz had picked up satellite signals of radio news discussing the usage of solar panels. It was the list of benefits of having alternative energy sources which Prime feels would help them immensely. Of course, the Lord High Protector is cautious of the human’s request in exchange for their techniques. Thus, he and Prime went to Earth to start a trade. It had caused a massive stir from all across the countries and professions. Meanwhile, in Japan, Tsuna’s condition is taking a turn for the worst as no one can figure out why he’s having health difficulties to the point of getting out of bed without pain. He was still bullied and named ‘Dame-Tsuna’ despite the fact he was dying slowly and painfully.

Miserable on the possibility of death, Nana’s visiting sister decides to give him peace of mind and happiness. She calls the Make-A-Wish Foundation and an agent is sent to Tsuna. They ask what he wants for his last request. At first, he asks to be a robot but was quickly rejected. Tsuna then goes for the next best thing: to be a citizen of Cybertron. He continues saying if he were to go to sleep forever, at least he would be with folks who are nice to him rather than making him miserable and it’ll be close to a childhood dream come true. The visitor was _very_ interested in knowing what he meant by it along with his injuries and Tsuna explained after gentle coaxing. All the harassment and isolation came to light with Nana’s sister being mortified on how bad it got. Hana, who is Tsuna’s tutor, wanting to be a lawyer and doesn’t want him to suffer towards death either, confirms his testament. Adding to the fact there are hidden cameras during his outings with his mom is the final nail in the coffin. After all who is more inclined to believe: a group of unruly children, adults encouraging it, and a ditzy mother or a family member about to lose her own who’s well-behaved and has nothing to gain from deceiving?

Fortune favors the bold on that day. Not only did his wish got approve, but justice is served. Jack doesn’t blame the sister for taking Nana’s custody of Tsuna and changing residency seeing as its environment is far from tolerable. Namimori now serves as a model of what _not_ to do when handling bullies and a lesson in empathy. Last he heard; its reputation still getting blows as more people from the past is willing to testify against citizens from there. On Tsuna’s birthday, he receives blessings from Optimus Prime and Lord High Protector Megatron. He doesn’t stay directly on their planet; just near a transporter Cybertronians use to visit him with an appointment. Thus, Tsuna became the first and only human citizen of Cybertron. Of course, back then, no one thought he would live long enough to fully experience his citizenship. At the time, Tsuna didn’t think he would live long enough to gain benefits from it.

  
(comfort pats his shoulder with a finger) We did try to discourage him but he insisted upon it; as a Cybertronian citizen, it’s his right so he said. - OP

Oh, that sneaky, clever bastard! - Jack

By the way your smiling, I can’t tell if you’re mad or proud of him, - Megatron

That still doesn’t explain how he fits the requirements. He’s human! - Jack

A grown man who can control strong flames on his own and uses a battle chainsaw. He’s old enough on human terms and trained enough to chance it. Who are we to argue? - Megatron

…That sneaky, _stubborn_ bastard! What _ever_ the reason, I hope it’s worth it since I will _murder_ him if he comes out of it alive! - Jack

Optimus and Megatron look at one another. They both wonder if Jack’ll still feel this way since _he_ is the reason.

As he watches Tsuna battle mechanical giants during the Festival of Mortilus, Jack is heavily debating on what he should do when he survives this. It’s between slapping upside his head for entering or full right hug him because what a way to show everyone how far he’d come.


	2. Transform into our Mask of Rebellion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Transformers or Persona 5!

Persona 5/Transformers: It’s a hidden war within the Golden Age as Orion and his team take up the mask and steal sparks! This is the world where there are no alt modes. Corruption is on the rise and dark Energon is threatening to destroy Cybertron. Their mission: find its creator and stop them while revolutionizing society! Personae Key, Engage! Inspired by Gravity Wall by Sawano Hiroyuki

The Personae Key is summoned by a mech’s burning heart of justice for the good of all Cybertronians (<https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Burning_justice>) and is created by Amalgamous Prime (<https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Amalgamous_Prime>). Their Personas will be based on alternative versions of themselves. Their mask will be their alt mode. Jazz is the first one who gained this ability.

Transformers (Personae Key Color) - 'Codename' - Tarot Card

Orion Pax (Blue) – Optimus – Fool

D-16 AKA Megatronus (Purple) – Megatron – Emperor (selects Shattered Glass form)

Ulchtar (Gold) – Starscream – Death (selects Armada form)  
  
Windblade (Red) – Stormfall - High Priestess (selects Thrilling 30/Prime Wars form)  
  
Ariel (Pink) – Elita – Temperance (selects Triple Changer of Speedboat and Jet)  
  
Argent (Silver) – Jazz – Sun (selects Fall of Cybertron form)  
  
(source: <https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Jazz_(G1)/toys>, <https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Elita_One_(G1)#Toys>, https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Starscream_(G1)#Notes, find those characters in tfwiki.net)

Accomplices:

Ratchet – Hermit  
Prowl – Justice  
Soundwave – Strength  
Skyfire – Star  
Bumblebee – Magician  
Alpha Trion – Hierophant  
Shockwave – Tower  
  


Targets (not finished):

Megatron’s mining supervisor  
A corrupt parole officer  
Starscream’s creator/Winglord of Vos

Enemies:

The corrupted Council  
Unicron

Optimus’ vehicle will be a Freightliner FL86 cab over semi-truck at first but later will transform into a trailer bus so other Phantoms can shoot out from the windows.

I can’t believe we’re still doing this, - Windblade  
Eh, that’s a life of a thief. – Jazz  
 _Don’t say it so casually!_ – Windblade  
Does a theft count if we’re stealing something allegorically? – Elita  
Better question: would we be in trouble for _this_ sort of stealing? – Starscream  
We would if someone believe our method of doing it. – Megatron  
Fortunately for us, I doubt anyone will. – Optimus  
  



	3. Scott Pilgrim AU – platonic style

I don't own Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles, Gravity Falls, or Scott Pilgrim. The Shaman Blades are mine!

(Dub Pistols – Open): After Weirdmageddon, each of the Pines family is busy running away from its effects: guilt, paranoia, old issues of worth, nightmares, and considering to give a certain ‘psychic’ kid another chance. The nightmare part however has taken care of by a mysterious roller skater with a delivery package from Amazon who is running from something too… (In Autumn, after Gravity Falls, and after Chronicles - Jack had left the Conflict all together) Jack has in his possession a pair of rollerblades Wu (Shaman Blades) which allows the user to teleport and travel in someone’s dreams. Must be asleep and to escape is to help a dreamer in a nightmare, skate until they woke up (an exit door will appear to a pictured destination by the user); forced, naturally, or if there’s more than one, teleport to another sleeper. The needed location must be pictured already by the user. From there, Jack became a roller derby and part-time delivery boy.

I… Can’t… I can’t go on. (drops to his knees, hugging his walkie-talkie in the middle of the ruined city in Weirdmagadon) I’m alone! _I’m all alone!_  
(A skater passes by without stopping) You’re not alone, kid. You’re just having a real fucked-up dream.  
(Dipper looks up at the departing skater incredulously) _…Don’t swear in my dream!_ (and then woke up)  
-talk bet. Dipper and Jack

Mabel is still trapped in Mabel Land _(whatwasshethinkingwhydidsheacceptitwhy)_ when she saw a roller skater carrying an Amazon package. Amongst the crowd, he was easy to spot. Unlike everywhere else that’s bright and colorful, he is wearing a dark-colored camo hoodie and pants. Dark. Colored. “It’s all a dream,”  
The skater smirks and winks at her, “You got it, Starshine.”  
Mabel woke up.

Stan was in the middle of a rough ocean, on the first Stan O’ War boat on the verge of collapsing when he saw a boy floating on a plank. **“HELP! HELP! HEL-!”** His voice was cut out by on-coming waves. Stan struggles with the sails to direct it towards the castaway. He threw a rope and pulls as the boy held on. Once onboard, the boy coughs. After a while, the castaway rasps out, “…thanks,” Stan just stares at him; he was wearing a camo jacket, a white t-shirt with black pants, and… brown leather roller blades? “Forgot how far oceans go,”  
Stan explodes, “YA THINK? What are ya doin’ out here?? Why- “  
The boy grips on the main staff to steady himself against the storm. “Your boat’s better.” At mid-ranting, Stan stops at his odd statement and looks at his surroundings. He was shocked to find his boat good as new; almost like the second version of the Stan O’ War. “Gotta keep moving. Thanks again.” Stan’s head snaps towards the boy inspecting himself and an Amazon package, mutters how he needs to bring a jet pack next time.  
“Wait! Move to _where!?_ ”  
The boy near the edge looks at him. “Away from your dream.” And with one leap, he went over the boat. Stan ran towards the spot the castaway was. His mouth was wide open as he saw the boy literally skating across the waters. His hands remain wet as he woke up.

Stanley is dreaming of being in his old high school. Crampelter is nearby at the lockers… then out of nowhere, the skater rams into him hard. “BOOM!” He laughs as he skates towards the door to the elder Pines household.  
“Ford! Ford, he’s here!” Stanley woke up screaming, “FORD!”  
“I GOT IT!” Ford yells back as he rushes to the door just as the deliverer is ringing the doorbell. “Greetings! Are you the one invading my brother’s dreams? Can I examine you?”  
The deliverer stares at him, “…Just so you know, I have a pepper spray. If you attack me, then get ready for an easy loss in court.”

If my pants got damp, can you say it’s from the rainfall?  
It’s not raining.  
Oh. Well, can you give me the story of how and why you worked with this woman?  
Is it that important?  
No. Unless there’s anything in it that’ll help me survive this.  
(Jack sighs then explains his involvement with Wuya and eventual betrayal from both ends)  
You betrayed _everyone_ you worked with? _They never betray you first??_  
Look, I was a total _bastard_ back then. It’s part of the reason why I ran off. I was hoping I was far enough to leave that behind so they’ll forget about me. So’s that I’ll have a new life.  
-talk bet. Ford and Jack

So, uh. …Sorry about your partner.  
Sorry. You and your brother banish her off the face of the Earth.  
Well, you banished my _respect_ for ya off the face of the Earth. So, I guess we’re even now…Jimmy.  
Jimmy… been a long time since anyone calls me that.  
Think it’s time they should.  
-talk bet. Lee and Jimmy Snakes

Ford mutters the list of Jack’s ex-conspirators until he reads second to the last opponent. “Who in the world is ‘Pandabubba’?”  
Aw, we gonna have to fight a chubby panda bear? - Mabel  
Oh no. _Him?_ – Lee  
You know him, Grunkle Stan? - Dipper  
I _hearda_ him. Pandabubba is a mob boss in Hong Kong and he’s very… eccentric. - Lee  
Jack made a deal and back-stabbed _a_ _mob leader!?_ – Wendy  
How did he _survive?_ – Pacifica in awe

1st ex-conspirator – Tubbimura  
2nd ex-conspirator – Vlad  
3rd ex-conspirator – Wuya  
4th ex-conspirator/ex-fiancée – Katnappe  
5th ex-conspirator – Le Mime  
6th ex-conspirator – Pandabubba  
7th ex-conspirator – Chase Young

Jimmy Snakes – Stan’s ex-partner


	4. The Wrong House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, it's Post-Hogwarts AU where Jack tries to change his house to where he feels he belongs. However, circumstances keep showing him it's not a mistake... Inspired by http://thexgrayxlady.tumblr.com/post/80934418019/hogwarts-houses-jack-chase-young-wuya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Gravity Falls, Xiaolin Showdown, Harry Potter, KHR or Pokemon

I’m not sure about sending Jack to Hogwarts. Especially after the fiasco with the Potter boy.  
Yes, their security is... unsatisfactory. Not to mention their teachers are lackluster. I won’t abide by him having second-rate education. Let’s investigate other schools before we reach a decision.  
-Jack’s parents

You’d be better off as… **HUFFLEPUFF!** – Sorting Hat  
**LIKE HELL I AM!!!!** – Jack jumps up angrily

Tell me why you’re stalking me or I’ll curse ya into oblivion!  
Wouldn’t that getcha expel??  
You think I care?? I got nothin’ to lose! My reputation is ruined! My Grandma’s gonna flay me! _I’m stuck with a group that’s sounded like it’s named after a cute Pokémon!!_ **And I don’t. Do. _Cute._  
**…Pokémon can be cute and deadly,  
_Give me an answer or I’ll shut your mouth!  
_-Jack and Soos

You know, it _is_ possible to get a new house placement. Before Hogwarts didn’t allow it but the Department of Magical Education believes it’s not likely a student can remain in one house by its requirements since they’re still growing mentally and personality-wise. If you feel you should belong at a different house after the first year, the option becomes available.  
…You think I’ll be able to switch into a different group?  
(shrugs) Couldn’t hurt to try. The Hat might see you as a different person by then. But you only get one chance at switching. Afterward, whatever house you wound up in is where you’ll remain. Unless it’s severely disrupting your education or makes you feel unsafe.  
-Dipper and Jack

(scoffs) Sorry, Cowboy but the kinds of Earth I’m interested in consist of music and materials used for my inventions. Disappointedly, Hogwarts doesn’t have that kind of teachings.  
…So if there were classes that support your interest, you wouldn’t mind being a Huffle-  
**Don’t** put words in my mouth. (This statement will be repeated by him throughout his years.)  
-Jack and Mabel

 _‘He’s **Slytherin?...** Oh no, he’s **cute!** **OH, NO! HE LIKES ROBOTS!!’**_ -Jack’s first thoughts of Tsuna

 _'Why is it all the cool people and my crush **wound up in a house I want?!?!** Okay, with Gryffindor, I can understand not placing me there. I’m not that brave. But if not Slytherin, then wouldn’t Ravenclaw be the next best thing for me??_ '(Jumps after hearing Ryohei shout out 'EXTREME!') ' _…Or maybe not. (moans) Maybe I should cut my losses and transfer to another school. But would my parents let me after all the begging I did?'_ \- Jack thoughts

 _‘If you want something to happen, make it so,’_ Jack thought as he places a sign that said “Techno-Magic Club”  
It’s a very good idea of making a club about techno-magic. – Kimiko  
Yeah, well I figure it’s about time someone steps up and introduces it to Hogwarts since they not gonna. - Jack  
That and it would also get you closer to the Tenth! – Hayato snarls  
Ya know if you have a problem with it, there’s always Bulgaria. I heard Durmstrang’s techno club is having a tournament to the death with enchanted robots. With its creators inside them. - Jack  
On second thought, why not? It'll be good for the Tenth to not involve things like that! - Hayato  
My sentiments exactly. – Jack  
Is it _true??_ – Spanner  
I wouldn’t put it past them, - Jack  
  


OH, SWEET LOKI HOW ARE YOU A HUFFLEPUFF?!? _XANXUS_ MAKES MORE SENSE THAN YOU!  
I DON’T KNOW! HOW ARE _YOU_ ONE? YOU’RE A JERK!!  
YOU THINK I DON’T KNOW THAT??  
– Jack and Hayato

Placements:

Mabel, Soos, Clay, Hayato, Mukuro, Xanxus - Hufflepuff  
Dipper, Ford (Graduate), Kimiko, Lambo, Spanner, Ryohei - Ravenclaw  
Wendy, Wuya, Chase (Graduate/Teacher), Omi, Tsuna, Enma, Takeshi, Yuni - Slytherin  
Raimundo, Robbie, Chrome, Kyoya, Byakuran, Shoichi - Gryffindor  
Stan-expelled/Bus driver to Hogwarts/secret potion maker-in-training  
Jack-???

Inspirations:

Mabel & Soos Hufflepuff. Dipper & Ford Ravenclaw. Wendy Slytherin. Waddles Gryffindor. Stan expelled. According to Alex Hirsch's Twitter

By BrokenBlackCat's chapter **_What's Your House?_** **_Harry Potter AU_**


	5. We Happy Reborn AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new product is introduced to forget sad regrets carried by mafioso members - Mist Pills! You don’t wanna be a Clear Head!... or else…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own We Happy Few, Reborn, or Hetalia. Tom however is.
> 
> This is inspired by the We Happy Few video game where people take Joy pills in order to forget real-life pain and past regrets. And to me, it has a likeness to the 10th generation characters overlooking unpleasant repercussions of their choices or at least ones not thought up until they are too neck-deep into the mafia. The same goes for their hometown's indifference towards Tsuna and his unwanted situation.

**_Nana_** – Remembers her own son after seeing his graduation picture. Everyone is urging to take the Mist Pill since her own Mist Flames failed her. She is more interested in leaving Namimori and joining her child. On the way, she gains uncomfortable truths of her motherhood, her town, and discovers herself being a scientist’s muse of creating Mist Pills…

Nana, why are you _really_ doing this? How are you going to get to Italy? Would you have enough money to get by? How will you ever find Tsuna? …And what will you do if you run into your hus- …Iemitsu again? Will you demand answers or fall head-over-heels to the point of believing anything he’d say? …Let’s face it. You’re not doing this for your son. You’re doing it because you’re not strong enough to leave Namimori on your own account. You need the guilt… - Nana

  
**_Ryohei and Tsuna_** – Neither had taken the pills; the latter used to but then quits to help the former hide his infant daughter. Tsuna’s mission is to help Ryohei find a way to suppress the already active flames without repercussions of the body and mind. Meanwhile, Ryohei plays a double agent through emotional blackmail by a renegade Vindice to the point of being a neutral doctor for everyone. He even made his own version of Mist Pills (Sunberry) without negative side-effects. They both agreed to escape the mafia as soon as they find the opportunity and the Death Flame Suppression.

It’s your late wife’s infant, isn’t it? (Ryohei flinches) No wonder you never told your comrades. After you got manipulated into the Underworld when _you_ were a child, God knows what they’ll do to a _baby.  
_Can… can you get us out then?  
Is your child with flames?  
No.  
Then I might be able to get the baby out easily enough. But for you and Tsuna – No. For one thing, your flames are active so it’ll be hard to cover on the run. And for another, I still need evidence to take down Vongola.  
You have more than enough evidence!  
True, but Vongola has good enough lawyers in which their stay in jail will last the afternoon. I want a tight case Ryohei; not a flimsy one.  
\- Renegade Vindice and Ryohei

You mean so long as luck holds in _your_ favor?! You’ll be caught at the wrong end of Vongola’s wrath one of these days and even I’m not strong enough to protect you! You have no idea how lucky you are that you’re their doctor; a bulky guy like yourself. How you managed to feed your delusions you’re doing the world a favor by joining a mob is beyond me. – Renegade Vindice

  
**_Haru_** – Became furious after an incident with a mayor in Italy, she ends up working with a lawyer as a secretary. She teams up with Lovino, who is killed(?) and only she could see, into helping the territory break free from Mist Pills before everyone starves themselves in the streets. On the way, she slowly remembers how she too was involved with the incident...

You were making a cover story for that particular event. At a local newspaper and your blog; you were the creative team’s leader. - lawyer  
You… _knew?_ **_AND YOU HELPED THEM GET AWAY WITH IT?!?!?_** \- Lovino  
There were holes in my head; I couldn’t remember everything… - Haru  
Haru, it’s best to forget and move on. Isn’t that the decision we made when we started this sordid business? - lawyer

  
**_Hayato_** – After Haru forced him off of Mist Pills, Hayato went out to get more after his escape. Upon learning the mass starvation, he realizes he must stop his intake, halt the production of the Mist Pills and let Vongola shrink before it reaches its extinction. In the end, he had to blow up Shamal’s lab; the source of the Mist Pills with help of Feliciano. On the way, he remembers his two uncles being traitors by feeding information towards the CIA.

……You _let_ me hate you guys, didn’t you? So that I won’t be seen as a traitor, …You were _protecting_ me… - Hayato

Haven’t you figure it out by now? You _can’t_ fix Vongola. Thanks to the Mist Pills it, at last, reached the final stage of an Empire’s life cycle. The only way to preserve it now is if you shrink it to a smaller size. A country, maybe even smaller than that. That being said, do you _still_ wish to save it?  
Damn …At the rate things are going… I guess _any_ size will be better than extinction.  
-Feliciano and Hayato

You don’t always get a shiny medal for doing the right thing, kid. - Tom


	6. Green Eggs and Ham Ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dr. Seuss as a cartoon or a book.  
> These ideas may interest you. Go have a look!

Grinch Night for Travelers – While traveling in search of Sam’s mother, Guy and Sam came across a natural phenomenon that causes a village to shut themselves in homes and buildings. At first, the pair thought a rough storm is coming and they be right. What they didn’t know is another one is following close behind…

Inspired by the Grinch Night cartoon

Oh, the Worlds and the Love We’ll Draw – Guy came across Sam while guarding a virtual area off-limits to people in their space colony. Sam was trespassing but said he came from said area. As he, Michellee, and E.B. are dragged into a home and admires different environments created by Sam, Guy wonders is he part of the program or is he real? If he’s real, why isn’t he registered in ID records? Where’s Sam? Inspired by Shelter animation by Porter Robinson and Madeon.

My Mama always says with every scribble means one step closer to a Masterpiece!  
Oh! And where is she now?  
She’s ahead of me to make sure I’m safe. (laughs) Don’t ask me what _that_ means!  
-Sam and Michellee

Whacha looking at, Sam? (Sam gasps then cover his PicPod) Waitin’ for a message?  
(embarrassed) Yeeaahh…  
Really? From whom?  
I… (uncertain) I…  
…You don’t know?  
I’m sure I will once I get it!  
-E.B. and Sam

But what if I’m no good at drawing?  
Psh, nobody’s good at drawing the first time. Heck, I wasn’t good at it. I had _loads_ of practice and help from my trusty PicPod’s learning vids… Hey! _You_ can look at it and practice if ya want! It can be anything! It doesn’t even have to be a scene. It can be animals, plants, even your machines!  
(contemplates, then) …Nah, I don’t wanna ruin your beautiful backgrounds with my clunky contraptions.  
I’m sure you’ll think of something that fits in my world. And even if it doesn’t, I won’t mind. It’ll be a new source of inspiration for me! I wanna try drawing other things besides what I made so far!  
-Guy and Sam

Couldn’t find Sam on records.  
He isn’t created by a software developer. Do you think maybe…  
What?  
Maybe he’s on a different ship?  
…If that’s the case, would we be able to pick up its signal? Because far as I can tell, he’s the only passenger.  
It may have been too weak to notice.  
Or too far away from where we are.  
Another spaceship… maybe he’d gone through the same thing you and your family did…  
It is possible… No, wait. Way back then, he would be too young. Someone else must have built a spaceship for him.  
 _You_ built one when _you_ were young.  
(Guy blushes as he sputters) Not the whole thing!  
-Guy and Michellee

Inspired by the song Secret Neighbor (which I don't own) - Guy (Knox), Sam, E.B., Michelee, Gluntz, and McWinkle are in a rescue mission against the Grinch. The problem is this guy can become and act like anyone in the group. Lucky thing they have everyone’s favorite con artist of a Who! But when the Grinch took Sam’s likeness, will anyone be able to spot the difference?


	7. Space Trip: Side A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Transformers or Reborn!

Lost Light, Found Sky

Inspired songs: CLEAR English Dub by Lizz Robinett ft. L-Train, Overwatch Epic Rap by Dan Bull

Reborn/Transformers: After Tsuna’s flames are sealed, his mobility became severely impaired – whatever movement made, the pain was released. Fortunately, an experimental invention is created to help with that and Tsuna is a selected test patient. There’s one catch: he can’t get hit beyond a jab or the nanobots inside him would break risking internal body damage. And so, he was homeschooled except for field trips. On one trip, he went to a museum with new discoveries from the deep space exhibit. Including a huge portal… Tsuna revives his Sky flames and more from his new friends on the Lost Light! But with an unannounced human traveler, will his new abilities be enough to reverse everyone’s fortunes including his own? This will start after Megatron is assigned to go onboard the spaceship in search of the Knights of Cybertron.

Rodimus – Sky  
Ratchet – Sun  
Drift – Rain  
Brainstorm – Lightning  
Ultra Magnus – Cloud  
Whirl – Mist  
Cyclonus – Storm  
Megatron – Wrath  
Rung – Wind

This set of characters are the first who activates Tsuna's Dying Will Flames. However, there will be others in the crew who does the same.


	8. Space Trip: Side B

Transformers Separation series - (inspired by Hitomi no Naka no Meikyū by Aiko Kayō)

Jack couldn’t remember how he got teleported far from the galaxy. He couldn’t even remember as to why. The only clues he had are a pod he came out of with supplies and a picture of him and three other people. During the 30-Day Crisis, Jack develops survival and sword skills (thanks to Starscream). His body is born with neural difficulties; he made nanobots to help him accommodate rigorous activities. That means he would have to eat twice as much; taking care of both his body and his Nanos. Before resorting to technology, he meditates harnessing Chi to help heal his nervous system. It’s working but not fast enough in his opinion. That’s where the Nanos come in. He learns the Cybertronians are separated from each other in the galaxy during an escape from the Quintessons.

Part 1: 30-Day Crisis

Xiaolin Showdown/Transformers (inspired by Pikmin games) - Jack Spicer always believes he fits in better with robots than with humans. Never would have thought he would encounter ones who are not built by his hands! He only wishes he’d met them in better circumstances instead of on a planet where they had 30 days to leave or die…

Part 2:

Xiaolin Showdown/Transformers- As Jack, Autobots, and Decepticons travel across space, they get captured by a cruel traveling circus for attractions. Whoever heard of an organic being raised by machines? Jack and the group however aren’t planning on staying. Inspired by The Witch Doctor from Rugrats Movie.

I can’t believe that worked. - Megatron  
 _I_ can’t believe I brought the house down. Who knew they love ‘The Witch Doctor’? - Jack  
I thought your song is about the monkey creatures, - Bumblebee

Part 3:

Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. and Malcolm X only met once. They didn’t like each other’s methods of gaining equality for their people. Circumstances prevented them from arranging a second meet and at the top of their careers, they were killed. Leaving people to wonder how things would be different if they found a middle ground and worked together. …Optimus wonders if the given information is a cautionary tale as he, Jack, Megatron, and both their divisions face a mutual enemy. (from [Martin Luther King Jr. and Malcolm X Only Met Once - Biography](https://www.biography.com/news/martin-luther-king-jr-malcolm-x-meeting))

Part 4: - Drawing Up Code Names

Everyone’s names on the ship may as well be code names. Optimus’ old name is from a mythical colossal hunter. Megatron reminds Jack of a raging underground volcano. Soundwave – enough said. So, he decided to come up with a code name himself. Jazz suggested ‘Thumbelina’; a name Jack is surprised he is familiar with and is unimpressed by. When the mechs are in original size, his height barely reaches their thumbs… Meanwhile, Hot Rod and Drift decides to sketch everyone’s names symbolically. The name Erkenek is based on the Turkish folklore of said name - their version of Tom Thumb.

Don’t you idiots know who I am? I’m Erkenek! - Jack  
…Are you referring yourself to a pixie-sized man? - Bounty Hunter  
…What. - Jack  
Yeah, Erkenek - the male version of Thumbelina? - Bounty Hunter  
… (Jack was stunned. Then, hearing his friends about to burst through the wall, sighs tiredly) Apparently, that’s what I am to them,  
(Later)  
I figure you wanna a name that sounds less fragile! - Jazz  
You’re not clever. – Jack

In the end, they all decided to call Jack ‘Nanobite’.

Part 5: Driving Lessons (To the Racetracks)

Hot Rod wants to be in a race… except this particular one doesn’t allow Cybertronians to join. He convinces Jack to enter and let himself be his ‘racecar’. He wants to win and prove to Blurr he has what it takes! But there are obstacles on and off track. One of them is a racer name Grimlock… (Inspired by On Your Marks, Get Set, Ready, Go by Busta Rhymes)

I thought they’re no other Cybertronians in this race!  
Maybe there’s a list of what to look out for and this… _Grimlock_ doesn’t fit the bill. Maybe he’s never registered as one. He doesn’t transform into a vehicle.  
Or maybe his T-Rex form made sure he’s accepted,  
-Hot Rod and Jack

(cheerfully) Jack! You said you don’t know how to drive! That move was _sweet!_  
(hysterics) _I only read the basics! I never practice!  
_ Well whatever you call this, keep at it!  
-Hot Rod and Jack

I can’t believe they’re crazy enough to race this,  
It’s perfect! Leave ‘em in the dust, kid!  
-Elita and Megatron

For your information, Godzilla- Jack _  
Grimlock!_  
My IQ level is 204! Who’s to say I didn’t construct a replica of Hot Rod? Maybe I succeed to the point of being mistaken as a Cybertronian! Maybe I’m more capable than you assume I am! - Jack  
Technically, it would be impossible for any human to create our kind. For one thing- Ratchet **  
QUIET!!** (shouts in fright then takes a deep breath) …For the record, it wasn’t my idea. - Jack  
Smart-mouth Jack say you smart. _Very_ smart. - Grimlock  
Except in some areas. Common Sense is one of them. - Jack  
 _Ha!_ Grimlock believes _that._ \- Grimlock  
…Okay, obviously you’re here for the winnings. So, I’ll just get your half- Jack  
Full. - Grimlock  
WHAT. - Jack  
Grimlock get full winnings. - Grimlock  
We were tied. - Jack  
You cheated. - Grimlock  
Same with you. - Jack  
Grimlock thought idea isn’t from Smart-mouth Jack. - Grimlock  
True but when opportunity knocks, … - Jack  
… - Grimlock  
…How about I give you half the winnings _and_ the trophy. It’s gold and Hot Rod doesn’t want it. Bragging rights is enough for him. - Jack  
And you? - Grimlock  
I don’t need the trophy either, believe it or not. - Jack  
…Fine. - Grimlock  
(Jack storms off to retrieve the trophy)  
While our dear young racer gets your share, how about you tell me where you find that particular vehicle of yours. It’s rather fascinating its features accommodating you. - Starscream  
Not find. Grimlock made. - Grimlock  
Oh? Well that just made it and you even _more_ fascinating… - Starscream


	9. Transcendence and Reverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if either of these events shared the same universe as the Xiaolin Showdown? Here's my take on them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own GF, XS, Transcendence, or Reversal AU of Gravity Falls.

Reverse Falls AU

Jack enters an uneasy rivalry/alliance with the Pines (AKA Gleeful) with him as an enchanting public storyteller. In this world, he had gained magical powers by capturing Wuya and stealing hers. A Wu-mageddon event ending in a tragedy (his mother’s death) is what pushed Jack into doing this. The deal he made with the monks is this: they destroy all the Wus, they’ll get Wuya in their custody (not saying she’ll be back w/ her powers). The second option is to find a Wu that would put serious damage on Wuya; not a scratch, a _dent_ to the point of death. He had hired Gideon Pines for a summer job as the lookout and watches over him and Pacifica Southwest. Stanford Gleeful heard of his deal and joins with his support. Saying he doesn’t want the world to end with unstable magic items. Jack is braver, a genius in Arcane Arts, and is willing to attack on his own; not with his robots. The monks eventually destroyed most of the Wus but Wuya had been destroyed by the time they got that far.  
  


Yeah, remember what I said back then? About how parents and caregivers are _very_ impatient when it comes to keeping their family safe? Well, Stanford wasn’t planning on waiting until you guys eventually destroy all the Wus. He decided to end the threat and destroyed the witch permanently. But kudos on the job well done so far. – Jack

An enemy of an enemy is a friend. We both don’t want the world to end obviously. So, we drew up a mutual agreement. You do well to remember that, Gideon. Just because they’re not your comrades, doesn’t mean they can’t be good allies now and then. - Jack

Let’s just say after a world event only known to the very few, I was granted to do the one thing no one has the _balls_ to do. – Jack in a nasty smile

I wonder which of us is more damned – me possessing a _witch’s_ powers… or you possessing a _demon’s?_ – Jack

Transcendence AU – Stanford’s assistant

Jack looks up at the colored sky and then back at the monks, “Well apparently a _much_ _bigger_ force saw all this as a load of bupkis.”

It’s not as if Jack didn’t feel upset about the turn of global events; he’s downright devastated. It’s just this whole thing is so ironically hilarious he had no room to feel upset. There are more powerful demons and creatures even Chase Young himself won’t be able to defeat/control. Magic now exists for everyone’s usage making the Wus worthless and obsolete. The Xiaolin Dragons’ efforts of keeping the balance were in vain and the Heylin's dreams of taking over the world are ruined most likely forever. It’s just damn nice he’s no longer the only loser in the Conflict. It’s also nice it gave him a good reason to leave. Many said creatures are storming towards the temple and Jack doesn’t want to stick around to find out why. So, without telling anyone, he took the necessaries sans the Wus, grabbed his improved jet pack, and flown away from the Xiaolin Temple. He’d take his chances out there than anything. When he reached home, his mother is waiting for him with a chest full of protective charms from the other world. She carefully picks one from the pile and placed it in his palm. “Keep it close to you at all times,” she says as she closes his hand. Afterward, she informs him to move to the United States at once.

The flight wasn’t all peaches and cream, and he wasn’t just talking about security checkpoints.

_I’m_ the one who summons him. _I’m_ the one who wants to talk with him. No one’s forcing you to stick around, Pines. Go behind a tree if you’re that scared. – Jack


	10. Better World AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack was able to stay within the Xiaolin side so this is a good thing... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own XS or GF.

Jack managed to stick around and not back-stabbing the monks during ‘The Apprentice’ episode. In the beginning, he felt he’s heading in the right direction. He’s getting better at martial arts; the other monks started to tolerate Jack and hadn’t pile him with chores anymore. Even Omi himself (in a back-handed way) said so himself he’s doing fine in the Xiaolin way. Soon Jack will be ready to battle… so why doesn’t it excite him? He knows the Heylin side didn’t work for him because they’re jerks. …So why did it feel the same on the good guys’ team?

Dude, I hate to say this, but it looks like the pipsqueak (Omi) is using you to boost up his ego.  
…Yeah, I had a strong feeling that was the case. I just thought there would be something in it for me,  
-Wendy and Jack

If you’re interested in joining my research center, I’d be happy to give you an interview. You have much potential. (hands Jack a business card) - Ford  
Boom. Done. - Jack  
Excellent! I’ll meet you at, say, the local diner. 8:00 this evening. - Ford  
Ok! See you then! (waves to Ford as he’s leaving) Huh. What a nice guy. And bonus: I’m closer to getting the Wus from them. - Jack  
DUDE! (starts hugging Jack) You did it! You! Did! It! You found your calling! - Soos  
We saw the whole thing, man! You were in the zone with your inventions! You kept up with Dr. Pines about nerd things! It’s like you done it for, like, ever! Ya see, man? You don’t have to be a Xiaolin Warrior to be a good person! - Wendy  
You can work with Dr. Pines and go from there! - Soos  
What? But I can’t do that to Omi and the others! They may need my help! - Jack  
Dude, they’re asking to join as an active soldier. You think you can handle being in their war? (Jack shocked at what he hears at first but then realized the first part is true... and she also made a good point about the second part.) Look, we’re just worrying for you, man. Whatever you chose, it’s your business. If you really think you can handle it, then we’ll respect your decision. Just make sure it’s _yours._ \- Wendy  
  


Yeah, hey Omi? Have you ever felt like the minute you became the Chosen One, there’s a countdown timer above your head? And have you ever wondered what you’ll do for the rest of your life after it reaches ‘0’? For when your role as a Chosen One is over? I’m just thinking in terms of my future. - Jack  
  
I’m just thinking ahead when this is over. I mean, Chosen Ones can’t be one forever you know. For crying out loud, I’m not even legit! - Jack

_‘Had I led Stanley on with what he believes I want instead of telling him the truth? He supports me with whatever decisions I make without question as long as it doesn't bring harm. So why did I think he wouldn’t support me in going to West Coast Tech? Now that I thought about it, Stanley **was** outside the doorway when the principal belittled him. Most likely he heard what was said. I would certainly feel discouraged to improve myself too if someone told **me** those things. Maybe if we had discussed more…’_ \- Ford


End file.
